


Momo Comes Home

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Kimi wa Pet | Tramps Like Us
Genre: Alternate take, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Reunion, i am a sucker for momo, jun just seems like he's really good at eating pussy okay, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: Momo leaves to attend a dance competition out of town but Sumire thinks he left her... for good. What does he find when he returns home? Alternate version of the scene at the end of episode 3. Written for Matsujun's 35th birthday.





	Momo Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net for Matsumoto Jun's 35th birthday (~ otanjobi omedeto jun-kun ~) but then I realized most of Arashi fandom is on AO3. That is why I have decided to release this fic here. I had written it almost a year ago with the intent of never letting the world see it but since it was Jun's birthday, I share this with all the other Jun-baited Arashians.
> 
> Kimi Wa Petto is my favourite Jun drama of all time and my 2nd favourite Jdrama of all time (after Liar Game, yappari). I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

  
Momo stands outside Sumire's apartment and stares at it with intent. It has been a long couple of days away living without Sumire but he had left to compete in a renowned dance competition. He hopes that Sumire understood; he has left her a note explaining everything after all. More importantly, he hopes Sumire missed him. It will not be anywhere as close as how much he missed her but he will be secretly pleased if she did, even for just a little bit.

"Yata!", he smiles to himself on the thought that he will soon be able to see her and smell her.

 

* * *

 

He finds the omurice.

"Sumire-chan?" he calls out for her, slowly opening the door. He does not quite understand why there was omurice placed outside her door. Is it meant for him?

"Sumire-chan? Where are you?"

Momo turns on the lights. Now, he is a little bit worried. The house looks big and depressing without her in it. He was expecting a bit more surprise and elation from her at seeing him again, not this glaring emptiness on the inside. He slowly scans the living room and the kitchen. No Sumire-chan.

She must be sleeping.

He opens the door to her bedroom, ready to see her smiling, sleeping figure lying on her bed. Maybe he will wake her up to tell her he came home. Maybe he will steal a few kisses and be content with that. However, he opens the door to see yet another empty room in the house. The bed is pristine and looks perfectly made with no creases. Just the way Sumire-chan leaves it before she goes for work.

That's it. She's probably still at work.

Momo sighs deeply at the fact that he cannot see his Sumire-chan for a couple more hours. He was really hoping to hug her soft frame and inhale her vanilla scent after all these days apart.

He eyes his loft with disappointment and slowly climbs up the stairs. Maybe he can jump down from the loft and surprise her when he hears her come in. He wonders whether she will be happy or scared. He hopes it was any emotion other than disinterest.

As he reaches the top of the stairs, Momo cannot believe his eyes.

Lying in his bed and clutching on to his pillow was a tall woman. Momo has to stare at her for a couple seconds for his brain to believe that that is his Sumire-chan. As his eyes fall on her hand, he notices a yellow-bristled toothbrush held tightly in her fist. Was that-

Uso.

Momo is afraid to breathe. He is afraid to do anything that might end this dream. Here she is, his mistress clutching on to his belongings, sleeping on his bed – an action Momo is very familiar with. After all, that was what he did whenever Sumire went off to work. He never thought Sumire would ever miss him that much.

He slowly inches forward, tiptoeing on the wooden floor, trying his utmost not to wake her up. He softly places his bag next to her sleeping figure and lies down next to her. He takes in her features, almost as if he wants to commit this picture to his memory forever. And before he knows it, he is fast asleep next to her.

 

* * *

 

Momo wakes up the next morning with the sun shining through his window. He smiles wide, stretches and stares at the sleeping woman next to him.

Tadaima.

All of a sudden, Sumire turns in her sleep and places both her arms around his head and pulls him tightly to her chest.

Momo cannot move. Sumire never initiated the first move in their relationship. It is always him who is trying to sneak in a hug, a kiss or a view of her naked. As far as he knows, she never once expresses romantic interest in him. It is always him who loved her so much.

So Momo cannot stop himself when he kisses her.

He quickly pulls back and reads her face, wondering if he woke her up and if he is going to get slapped for doing that. But Sumire sleeps on.

Momo wants to kiss her again but at that moment, he thinks of a better way to wake his master up. He wants to show her how grateful he is that she is there for him at home, waiting in his bed. He wants to show her how much he missed her too.

Momo slowly moves her fingers around her blanket, after kissing them first and tugs it down her body. She is wearing a white shirt and white pajamas. So she changed out of her work clothes after all, which means she had intended to sleep in his bed last night. Smiling even wider at this realization, Momo slowly loosens her pajamas and tugs them down her long, shapely legs. Sumire-chan has such nice legs. He sees them sometimes when she wore her grey pencil skirt to work but he has never seen them without one.

Unable to stop himself, Momo places a small kiss on her clitoris on top of her underwear. Sumire-chan does not move at all. So Momo does it again.

This time she moans.

Momo shoots up from between her legs and stares at her. He tries to convince his brain that he had imagined that sound but it is harder to do that when her face is scrunched up in pleasure.

This is how I am going to wake her up.

Pulling down her underwear slowly, Momo holds it between his hands. He wants to smell her before he smells her. Slowly, he pushes the underwear under his nose and inhales deeply.

She smells so good, it should be illegal.

Momo feels a bit embarrassed that his mouth waters at her smell but that is to be expected. It is his Sumire-chan after all.

Stuffing her panties in his pocket, he crouches between her legs and stares at her. Sumire-chan is beautiful. Her pussy is bare but not that wet at the moment. Momo wants to rectify that.

I love you so much.

He moves closer to her so his mouth is millimetres away from her lower lips. He simply sniffed yet again. She smells even better directly from the source.

Momo's desperation to taste her grows even stronger. He gives her a small lick on her clitoris and looks up instantly. She turns her head in her sleep and lets out another moan.

Sumire-chan is smiling.

Confidence rising in him like a tidal wave, Momo gives her another lick on her clitoris, increasing his speed when he feels it is okay. He had wanted to do this to his master ever since she had helped him that fateful night and treated him to better health even though she did not know him. His master is an incredibly beautiful and kind person and Momo cannot believe his luck that he can have this relationship with her.

He licks her slowly around her lips and watches them tremble under his ministrations. He moves his tongue so it rests between her lips and licks her inner walls, as much of it as he can reach anyways. He uses his fingers to rub her clit and that is when Sumire-chan loses it.

Her back is arching and she is breathing harder through her mouth. Momo is not sure if she is awake yet or not but he wants this moment to last forever. He is only twenty, but he has had quite a few sexual experiences already. It happens when you are living home to home.

Momo increases his speed as he licks and sucks on her lower lips. His own lips are coated in her juices and Momo does not wish for anything better. But he is afraid to stop because this meant he cannot see Sumire-chan affected by him. He does not want her to stop moaning and writhing around his mouth. He gently grabs her thighs from the outside and pulls her closer to him.

All of a sudden, Momo feels a hand burying itself in his thick, jet-black hair.

"Momo…"

Momo stops and looks up. She seems to be still sleeping. Is she thinking this is a dream? Does she dream of him doing this to her that she so naturally slid her slender fingers in his curly hair?

Her hand tightens in his hair at the nape of his neck and she pulls him closer, rubbing her pussy on his lips.

Momo knows his lips feel amazing on a woman's nether regions. They are thick and full and feel like the softest pillow - at least, that is what he was told. But it still shocks him that Sumire seems to enjoy this so much. She always seems cold to him when she is awake. But Momo has never once believed it.

Her juices are flowing freely now and Momo does his best to lap it up. He then closes his lips on her clitoris and sucks. Hard.

Sumire comes with a loud scream and her back arches entirely off the floor. Momo keeps sliding his tongue on her clitoris and he holds her to his lips until her orgasm ends. Licking her one last time, he looks up to watch her.

She looks like a vision. Her hair is messy from sleep as well as pressing her head into her pillow when he is making her cum. Her mouth is slightly open and she is breathing hard, as she tries to come down from her high. Momo still does not know if she is awake and he is too afraid to ask. He does not want to end this dream - whether that is for him or her, he was not sure.

Momo licks away any juices from her pussy and finished having his fill of her. Slowly he moved up and lies next to her, his full pink lips glistening with her fluids and staring intently at her face.

Sumire-chan opens her eyes and Momo stops breathing. Slowly she turns her head to stare at Momo.

"Momo?"

"Sumire-chan," Momo starts, before she can say anything. "You looked so peaceful sleeping and I was so happy to see you in my bed and I could not stop myself. I'm sorry". He hides his true feelings to prevent her from feeling uncomfortable by him. He just wants to show his goshujin-sama how grateful he is for her.

"MOMO!" Sumire-chan wraps her arms around him and yanks him tightly to her body, enveloping him in a tight hug. "You came home, you sweet boy!"

Momo buries his head deep in her neck and smiles softly.

She had missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Momo is my favourite character played by Jun and I wanted to write a fanfic that portrayed how much I loved him and wanted nothing less than infinite happiness for him.
> 
> This is my first year celebrating this glorious man. I actually watched HYD before KwP and (unpopular opinion) I really freaking hated Domyouji. I'm not talking just for the first few episodes like everybody else, I mean all the way till the end of the HYD Final (the last scene of the final movie really turned things around tho). A year had passed and I discovered Kimi wa Petto on my own and he had me since the moment he kneeled and rested his hand in Sumire's. I was so entranced by this love story and how beautiful Matsujun looked in every scene. EVERY. SCENE. I was immediately addicted. I have watched the whole drama atleast 20 times in the last year.
> 
> Ok rant over. I love Matsumoto Jun.


End file.
